Deceit & Deception
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Nothing is really as it seems. AU obviously though set in the 7th year retake.
1. Fury

Deceit and Deception 1

Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her

majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.

Read and Review

Thank you

Merci

Gracias

Danke

Everyone she passed had to do a double take with the speeds she was moving at. All they could see was a blur of colour speed past. The only give away that it was her was the wild mane of brown hair on top of the aforementioned blur. She came to a stop behind a tall red headed man yanked him of the bench, his fork clattered to the floor, mouth gaping open with the food still in it and pointed her wand directly at his throat. Everyone gasped at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you had better tell me what you have been doing to me for the last twelve months, or Merlin help me you will wish I had killed you here on this spot". She hissed the words but they were still loud enough for everyone to hear. Another gasp sounded around the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you are on about Hermione. I know we have argued but I've never meant to upset you. I love you why would I ever do anything to knowingly hurt you?" His voiced shook with fear as he still had her ward pointed into his jugular.

"You are quite aware of what I am on about" she gulped "Merlin's balls I can't believe I'm about to do this in front of everyone" she whispered to herself but Ron and the few others close to them heard. "Please tell me Ronald at which point in the last seven years, minus the last twelve months have I ever shown any romantic or lustful thoughts about you" Ron gulped.

"You cried when I was snogging Lavender" Ron replied in a whisper.

She laughed almost manically which made Ron shrink back a half pace. "I cried because you were being a hypocritical BASTARD. I never fancied you until just before you left us in the middle of the Horcrux hunt. Odd that don't you think? I start to like you as soon as you start to show how much of a monumental prat you can really be." Ron's eyes drifted to his feet and he started to shuffle them. Hermione continued in a whisper that only herself Ron and Harry who was now standing next to them with his hand resting on Hermione's arm trying to get her to lower her wand. "Don't you also think that it is rather odd that I woke up naked in your bed this morning with only a vague memory of what we did last night even though I know I was completely sober" Ron and Hermione were now both purple as Gurdy roots but Harry was white as a sheet.

Without any indication of what was about to happen Hermione was lowering her wand and Harry had floored Ron with a right hook to Ron's jaw. Though if you knew her well enough you could tell she was slightly shocked, there was a smirk playing on her face. "Thank you Harry. I think I need some fresh air would you care to join me?" with that both left the great hall, an extended walk around the lake seemed appropriate at the time, neither looking back to check if the red head was OK. Once they had left the great hall all turned at once to face Ron, giving him murderous glares as he lifted himself of the floor and left to Merlin knows where.


	2. Love

**Deceit and Deception 2**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Mean while down by the lake Harry and Hermione were walking in silence, though they both kept furtively glancing at each other now and then. Hermione stopped walking and it took Harry a few steps to realise she had. He doubled back just in time to hear her sigh.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Harry, but I'm so angry at Ron. You know I never really liked him like that. I told you that night I sent the Canaries at him and after last night." she paused and sighed again. "I can't believe he would do that to me. Bloody hell if I had of been a virgin I would of killed him there and then. At least he couldn't take that from us. That was always yours to take." she placed her hand onto Harry's cheek, and Harry leaned into it.

"It's all my fault Hermione. I couldn't tell everyone we were together. Could you imagine what Bellatrix would have done to you if she had of known we were together? It was bad enough as it was pretending that I was only worried for my best friend not my wife. I thought you had left me Hermione. I thought you really wanted to be with him. I was ready to let you go." Hermione used her thumb to wipe Harry's tears away.

"I love you Harry. I don't know what he has done to me but, I'm going to find out and he's going to go to Azkaban if it's the last thing I do. I don't care if everyone thinks he's a hero and I could care less if Molly throws a hissy fit. He needs to pay for what he has done to us. Twelve months wasted on fawning over him, when I could have spent it with you even if it was a secret". She stepped forward, closed her eyes and gently placed her lips over his. After a few seconds they parted and rested their foreheads together.

Harry reached into the neck of his robe and pulled out the chain he had round his neck and the two rings that were on it. He took them off placed the one on his wedding finger and gently placed the other on Hermione's. "Together forever and I really did mean that. I don't care what you did with him. You obviously had no choice. You are mine have always been and will always be. As I have always been yours. Some stupid lanky red headed idiot is not going to change that. No matter how hard he tries. Now Mrs Potter, what do you say we go to the RoR and remind each other of how much we love each other" Harry's expression was passive but Hermione knew him well enough to see the fire behind his eyes.

Needless to say that the next few hours were spent in the RoR reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies.


	3. Fear and Shame

**Deceit and Deception 3**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

The next morning found Hermione and Harry walking to the Heads Office. Even though they knew it was McGonagall's and that she truly deserved it they had trouble seeing her as Headmistress. They politely asked the gargoyle for entrance which was granted and stood on the spiral staircase as it took them to the office door. Hermione knocked

"Come in" A voice they recognised as the Head Mistresses came from the other side of the door. They both walked into the room. "Ah Potter, Granger, what can I do for you this morning?"

Hermione smirked while Harry spoke. "Actually professor you could start by calling my wife by her correct name." It took all of Hermione's strength to not roll on the floor laughing at the look now on her professor's face.

"Is there ever anything that either of you do without surprising me."

"Doubtful to be honest professor" replied Hermione.

"Right what was it you two truly came to speak to me about?"

"I think professor it may be easier if we start from the beginning. Harry and I were married not long after Dumbledore died. Given the times we decided waiting was not an option". Harry huffed. "OK, OK I decided waiting wasn't an option you decided to try and be all noble. Needless to say professor my reasoning won out.

Harry frowned, McGonagall smiled and Hermione was beaming

"We got married the same time as Tonks and Remus. We obviously didn't tell anyone. Not long into the Horcrux hunt Ron had had enough and he left us. It upset me more than it should to be honest and over the period of time he wasn't with us my feelings got stronger. When Ron came back we kind of settled into a relationship and my feelings for Harry were all but forgotten. I didn't realise this was happening until two nights ago."

"What happened two nights ago that made you realise something was wrong?"

McGonagall asked Hermione and Hermione went red.

"Ron and I had sex"

"Well that would explain it then" replied the Head mistress. "It does seem that

Mr Weasley will never be a potions master. You see many love potions are based on the assumption that the taker is a virgin. As with old customs most girls were until they were married. When you had intercourse with Mr Weasley last night his magical signature detected you were not a virgin and the potions affects were voided."

"I want him charged" Harry all but shouted, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We can get the magical law in forcemeat squad out within the hour for something like this, but I will caution you both. Veritaserum will be used on Mr Weasley and both of yourselves so if either of you have anything you wish to remain private I would strongly suggest not calling them in."

Harry turned to Hermione with a pleading look on his face. "I know you don't want people to know certain things but what Ron did was wrong and he has to be punished for it. I won't have people hurting you anymore. I have to make that clear".

Hermione looked down at her shoes and nodded. "Call them, and tell them to be quick. If I have to relive things again I want to get it out of the way."

McGonagall, having not understood what she had just witnessed between the couple rose from the chair and walked over to the fire. She picked up what Harry presumed was Floo powder, threw it into the fire and put her head into the flames while saying something Harry could not hear. I few minutes later McGonagall raised herself off the floor, walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay when they arrive? I did ask for a female member of staff to talk to you but the only one they have is currently on holiday somewhere in the Maldives and cannot be contacted."

"Please"


	4. Truth and Anger

**Deceit and Deception 4**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Hermione and Harry sat there waiting for the law enforcement staff to arrive. Hermione's head was bowed and she was muttering things to herself, while Harry held her hand and stocked it with his thumb. Without warning the fire place glowed green and two auroras stepped through. If someone had been listening they would have heard Harry release a sigh of relief as one of the Aurors was none other than Kingsley.

"Harry, Hermione. What is this I've heard?"

"Hermione's had a year long run in with a certain red head"

"Ah. Dare I ask what this red head has done to get our dear Hermione in such a state."

"Apparently Kingsley" replied the headmistress, "a love potion was involved"

"Ah and I'm assuming that this love potion is no longer in affect" he looked at Hermione. She nodded. "I think to save you having to relive to events which are obviously upsetting you, if you just want to give me a copy of your memories and I can view them in the pensive, and any questions I need to ask you can be asked later when you are not so upset."

"Thank you, Kingsley. Can it please also be taken into account that Hermione and I are married! She is under the protection of the house of Potter. As long as it is proven that the Weasleys other than Ron are not involved I do not mind them knowing about this. If they are involved I as this in warning, I will open a blood feud against them. It is my right as head of the House of Potter. I want the wizarding world to know that Hermione is off limits, in every way. Now if you will excuse me, my wife and I have plans to make to retrieve my in-laws from their safe house, and I wish to take her away from this place and the memories. Good day Kingsley, Professor."

"Oh and Kingsley"

"Yes Harry"

"You have my vote as the next minister so you might want to get used to the idea, after all who's going to argue with me."

And with a smile he handed Kingsley the vial of Hermione's memories and both young adults left the grounds of Hogwarts forever, who knows?


	5. Relief and Happiness

**Deceit and Deception Finality**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Many years had passed since the Hogwarts incident as Hermione now referred to it and she was happy in how things had turned out.

As it happened Hermione never had to appear in front of the Wizengamot. Turns out being a war heroine and the wife of Harry potter or whatever they were calling him now, had many advantages.

Kingsley was made minister 2 days after Hermione had given him the memories, so it was acceptable that he spoke on her behalf. Ron had been givens veritaserum and it turned out no one had helped him with the attack. A blood feud was not placed on the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione still visited them on occasions such as Halloween and Christmas and a birthday card was never forgotten. Ron had been given 15 years in Azkaban for his crimes, and even when he got out he found himself disowned by his family. Not much was heard of him since, but Harry kept an eye on him. As far as he knew Ron was now in the states trying to start over. Harry didn't care as long as he was far away as possible from his family

Harry had decided not to go into the Auror corps; he really just wanted a plain life for his family. In the end he had become the co owner of WWW. George had originally intended to get help off Ron seeing as Fred was no longer there, but as it was no longer an option Harry decided to use the start of money he had given the twins and finally put a face to the silent partner. Hermione liked his job for the most part but was still put off with the occasional arrival home with green hair or rude speech bubbles appearing above his head. Being used to it, now when it happened she would just shake her head and carry on. Though she did make sure that non on the children saw anything that was inappropriate.

3 years after they had left Hogwarts Hermione had told them she was expecting their first child. It was a happy time despite it being a difficult pregnancy, and the potters and the Weasley's celebrated for several days after the arrival of James Sirius Potter. Despite all her worries, Hermione took to motherhood like a duck to water and seemed rather Molly Weasleyish with her tight grip on her child, though Harry never mentioned it. Last thing he wanted to do was upset the smartest witch of her age. Not a clever thing to do.

Life was not all good however. 2 miscarriages happened after James, and Hermione though she tried to hide it was devastated. As time went by she returned somewhat to normal but she never truly forgot her lost children. They had named them Hugo and Rose. Harry had let Hermione choose the names and their graves were in Godric's hollow next to those of their grandparents.

Due to her miscarriages Hermione had decided to not have any more children and though Harry wanted more he never pushed his wife. When James was 7 Hermione had began to feel ill, and as she wanted to keep her independence she hid it from Harry. It passed after a couple of weeks, but the indigestion carried on for a while longer. This was until James' 8th birthday when Hermione had doubled over in pain. Harry wanted to take her to St Mungos but Hermione refused to let anyone touch her. Thank Merlin for Molly, who after levitating Hermione into hers and Harry bedroom and disappearing for an hour had come down stairs. She got Fleur and Ginny and dragged them up stairs, all the while telling Harry it was ok but she needed their help. Molly had put some sort of charm on the stairs and Harry couldn't get up them. She must have also silenced the bedroom as nothing could be heard either. 3 hours of worry later and Fleur came downstairs looking tired and sweaty. She gave Harry orders to go upstairs with a big smile on her face. He had never moved so quick in his life.

What he found took the air out of his lungs. Sat on the bed looking exhausted and though a bucket of water had been tipped over her was Hermione, and in her arms were two small bundles of cloth. One pink and one blue.

"Harry I would like you to meet Lilly Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter. Our twins"

After explaining her feeling ill and not knowing it was a pregnancy, Harry felt a lot happier. For a moment he had thought she had kept it from him. The twins being quiet early had a difficult first few years. They got ill quiet often and when both got dragon pox, the family thought they would lose them.

But now 10 years after they were born they were off on the train to Hogwarts. Cloak and map hidden in Albus' trunk courtesy of their older brother who had graduated last year and unbeknown to their parents a huge amount of WWW products off Uncle George. Merlin was Hogwarts in for a difficult 7 years.

Mischief Managed.


End file.
